The Vincent Doll
by Speedy Speck
Summary: Yuffie practices telling Vincent she likes him. One-Shot. A little fluffy! R&R Please :


Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII does not belong to me...however much I may like it to. I own no character's, place's etc. etc. so please don't sue me! I'm a nice person :)

Author's Note: This is my fifth fanfic...It's not amazing...it's a one-shot...and a little fluffy...but everyone likes a bit of fluff :)! PLEASE review as I really enjoy reading your views and they inspire me to get better!!! It would make me very very happy! And so would requests :D Anyway stop reading this and get on with reading the fic!! Hope you enjoy!! :D

Yuffie's eyes shot open. She was laying in bed. The sun shone through her curtains, leaving a funny pattern displayed on her bedroom floor. The young ninja laid there for another five minutes. She needed to think. Her heart was beating fast within her chest. It felt like it was going to explode. She had never been so nervous. Slowly she sat up. Today was the day. She was going to do it. Yuffie Kisaragi was going to tell Vincent Valentine exactly how she felt about him.

She swung her legs round to the side of her bed and got up tentatively, she still felt half asleep. The warm sunlight on her skin didn't help. Yuffie glanced at her clock, ''Oh my Materia!!! Is that the time! Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger,...'' She ran around her room, picking up various pieces of clothing and struggling to put them all on at once and by doing so ended up tripping over her own trousers, leaving her in a crumpled heap on the floor. ''Nice one Yuffie...'' She shook her head and chuckled at her own clumsiness.

''Yuffie are you up yet?'' Tifa's voice was muffled through the door

''Yep, yep I'm up!! I'll be out in a bit ok?'' Yuffie stood up and finally managed to pull up her trousers.

''Ok, well you've missed breakfast, but there's a bit of cereal left in one of the cupboard's, I'm going out to go pick up Vincent, I'll gone for a few hours.'' And with that Tifa put on her coat and left.

_Oh gawd, oh gawd, only a few hours till he gets here...I'm so nervous...oh gawd I'm gunna be sick...ok, Yuffie snap out of it, gotta clear your head...think happy thoughts....hmmm materia....hmmm Vincent....oooh Vincent with materia...._a smile spread across her face as she ran out of the room and into the kitchen.

Yuffie quickly found the cereal Tifa had mentioned and poured herself a bowl. She shovelled it into her mouth, not really chewing it, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. It only took her a couple of minutes to finish her breakfast, after which she placed her bowl in the sink and gulped down a glass of water.

For about five minutes she just stood in the kitchen. She didn't really know what to do with herself.

_Ok Yuffie, think...He'll be here in an hour or so...what's the best way to use this time..._

Another few minutes passed.

_Actually come to think of it I should probably plan what I'm gunna say...otherwise I'll ramble...and I know Vincent hates it when I ramble about stupid stuff that doesn't actually have anything to do with the subject matter,...like how I'm the most amazing ninja ever and why materia is so amazing and how I make amazing pancakes...oh gawd!!! I'm doing it now...and I'm not even talking...I'm thinking...!!!_

She thought for a while about maybe practising in the mirror...but the idea of actually watching herself pour her own heart out made her feel a little uncomfortable, she'd much rather practise on something that she could pretend was Vincent.

Then an idea stuck her, like a materia to the head. She skipped to Marlene's bedroom and slowly opened the door, she knew the young girl wouldn't mind her being in there. They had grown quite close since she'd been staying with Tifa and she was like a younger sister to her. Yuffie looked around the girls room, she was looking for something. A doll to be more precise. It wasn't long before she found it.

Yuffie grinned to herself, she had remembered seeing the doll a few weeks back, and had been shocked at it's resemblance to Mr. Valentine. True it was suppose to be a girl doll...but that sort of worked...not that she thought he looked like a girl...but he did have very delicate features...

The doll though appeared to have no clothes on. _Well that won't do at all... _Yuffie began searching around the room again until she found a tattered dark red handkerchief. _Heh...this will work nicely... _And with that the young ninja skipped back to her own room and shut the door.

She placed the doll, so it sat on the edge of her bed, wrapped in the red cloth, with its hair spilling over it's face.

''This is great! You look just like him, plus your a doll, so you won't move or talk back or show any sign of emotion...my gawd, your more like him than he is! Yuffie walked back a few steps and took a few deep breaths. _Ok here it goes..._

''So, listen Vinnie, I've...I've been wanting to tell you something for a really long time...and to be honest I feel I can't wait any longer...Ok...you know we've been friend's for a really long time, and we've grown quite close lately, well I think we have, you probably don't, not that I can ever tell, you never show any emotion, you never say what your thinking or feeling, which means I have to guess!! I'm most likely making a massive fool of myself right now, not that that's new or anything, I bet you think I'm just a stupid little girl, who only cares about materia, talks to much, and is shallower than that Turk Reno! I mean you've never really showed much interest in me, or any other girls for that matter... oh gawd, are you gay!! That would explain the long hair and why you and Cloud are always having 'talks'...Oh gawd, you and Cloud aren't....No that would never happen...you were all in love with that Lucrecia...but Cloud on the other hand...anyway, that's not the point!''

She was talking so much, she hadn't heard the door to the flat open and close. Vincent had made his own way to the flat, completely forgetting he was meant to be meeting Tifa. As he looked around for a sign of her, he caught the sound of Yuffie's voice coming from her bedroom. _Is she talking to herself..._nothing would surprise him when it came to glided over to her room, and stopped when he got to the door. He was about to knock when his ears picked up exactly what she was saying.

''...Ok, listen I know my feelings are probably one-sided...but I can't help how I feel...Ever since we met...I've felt like we're connected...''

_Has she got another man in there?! _A feeling arose in Vincent's chest...something he had not felt in years...no...it couldn't be...jealously..._I didn't know she had a boyfriend...I mean I thought...and to think I was going to ask her..._ Vincent placed his hand on the doorknob and was about to open it and find out who was in there with her when he heard her say his name.

''Vincent Valentine...I love you...'' A single tear rolled down Yuffie's pale cheek, and slowly slid off her chin, onto the floor below. She fell to her knee's in exasperation...

''Yuffie...'' Vincent had opened the door and was staring at her, still trying to take in what she had said.

She looked at the doll in surprise... ''Excuse me...''

''Yuffie!'' Vincent raised his voice slightly.

She swung her head round, her eyes widened in shock. ''Vinnie...what are you doing here...Tifa was suppose to be picking you up!...Your not meant to be here for another hour! That's just typical...she's gunna be so mad when she realises she's gone out for nothing!...Wait how long have you been there for?! Yuffie stood up, and attempted to block his view of the doll.

''Long enough...'' Vincent slowly starting walking towards her, not really sure what to stay. His brain still processing her words.

''Oh Gawd...Vinnie, I...I...I'm sorry, You weren't meant to hear that, I'm sorry, just forget I said anything, please?! Yuffie was trying with all her might to hold back the tears which were beginning to form.

Vincent was now so close to her, she could feel his breath on skin. ''Yuffie, I need to know...Did you mean what you said.''

There was a moment of complete silence, which seemed to go on forever, until Yuffie finally got up the courage to answer him.

''...Yes.'' It was probably the least she had ever said in her life, looking straight into Vincent's crimson eyes, trying to read him without much success.

He looked back into her beautiful, youthful face, shinning with tears. In one graceful motion his lips locked with hers, whilst his hand snaked it's way around her waist, pulling her into him. He had never been one for words...

Their lips parted and Yuffie looked up at Vincent with a slightly confused look on her face. ''Vinnie...I don't understand...''

''I think...no...I know...I love you Yuffie Kisaragi'' and for the first time in months a small smile spread across the man's face as he looked back into her bright eyes.

It didn't take her long to realise what just happened. She was smiling so much it hurt. Yuffie grabbed onto Vincent's waist, holding him tightly to her. He wrapped his arms around the young woman and buried his face in her neck. When they drew apart, Yuffie noticed he wasn't looking at her...rather past her...

''Erm...Yuffie...What is that...?'' She turned around to find he had spotted the Vincent doll on her bed.

''Oh that...that's you...in doll form!'' She flashed him the sweetest smile she could manage.

Vincent smirked, ''You are so gunna pay for that...''


End file.
